Architectural aesthetics is an important and popular industry. Nowadays, people tend to integrate lighting technology into architectural designs to create artistic lighting effects for aesthetic purposes.
One of the technical challenges associated with projecting light effects onto an object area such as an object surface is that it is not straightforward to create the desired light effect. An example of a light pattern-generating lighting device is provided in US2014/192080 A1, which discloses a lighting device including so-called gobo's to generate desired patterns. A drawback of such a device is that the gobo's block part of the emitted light to create the desired patterns, which therefore negatively affects to luminous efficiency of the device.
Another example of a lighting device for producing a weaving lighting effect is provided in US 2004/0047142 A1, which discloses an architectural mesh including a plurality of wires, where the wires are woven to form a mesh, and at least one light element interwoven with the plurality of wires in the mesh. The at least one light element includes an electroluminescent wire, plastic optical fiber, or similar device. However, this architectural mesh is relatively costly to manufacture and furthermore the integration of optical elements in the light element may be cumbersome as the light element should have a small form factor to be integrated in the architectural mesh in an unobtrusive manner, which limits the type of lighting effects that can be generated with the mesh. Moreover, the mesh is likely to at least partially cover the at least one light element, thereby at least partially blocking the emitted light and the luminous efficiency of the device.